


soaked and supple

by SpicyJam



Series: Celebration Giveaway [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? I think, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breeding Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Marathon Sex, Shiro in Lingerie, Slight Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: And honestly, he had no idea how Hunk had fit him into his new ensemble, but it sure did something to their libido.---Hunk gets a little intense, but Shiro likes that about him.





	soaked and supple

**Author's Note:**

> if its not very clear: shiro and hunk take a drug and it has a side-effect of increasing their sex drive. if that squicks you out, i would suggest not reading this!

Shiro grunted as Hunk entered him for the third time that night, careful of the fragile lace stretched across his chest, pulled so taut that a heavy breath would rip it straight down the middle. They could barely be called clothing with how little they covered, the see-through fabric barely covering his nipple completely. The panties he wore, matching in design and color, barely held his balls, let alone the rest of his cock, and sat snug between his cheeks (when the tiny strap wasn’t pulled to the side to make room for Hunk’s girth laying claim to his hole).

A tiny skirt, surprisingly opaque compared to the rest of his lace lingerie, was carefully stitched to the straps of his panties, long enough that it just barely tickled the head of his cock every time Hunk thrust into him from behind, knocking him forward on his knees only to be pulled back by his hips to start the cycle over.

He wanted to reach up and wipe the drool that had gathered at the corner of his mouth, but Hunk was fucking into him so hard that he needed both hands to keep himself from face-planting. He’d had enough of  _that_  after Hunk had cornered him in the kitchen, and he’d gotten a mouthful of counter by accident.

The two of them had volunteered to test out a new drug for their boss, Allura, but they hadn’t exactly realized the side-effects until a rush of heat flooded their senses and didn’t abate until they’d cum maybe three times. Even then, it was an effort not to keep going at it.

That was earlier that morning. 

The sun was setting now, according to the shadows that filtered in on the walls through the curtains, and Shiro had cum so much that he could no longer reach full hardness.

Hunk seemed to have no trouble, though, and had grabbed Shiro by his forearms and carried him off to the nearest flat surface, pressing him face-down into it and fingering him open until he was a sobbing mess, dripping with lube, cum (both his and Hunk’s), and sweat.

And honestly, he had no idea how Hunk had fit him into his new ensemble, but it sure did something to their libido. Every so often, hands would pass over his chest, rubbing his nipples through the thin material until they were puffy, and even then a little longer.

Then, Hunk would kiss the nape of his neck, just below his undercut, gently at first. Then the teeth would come out, scratching his skin as he followed his spine lower, leaving faint bruises here and there whenever he desired. They grew much darker on his skin than on Hunk’s, something the latter always enjoyed seeing after their sessions.

Shiro groaned, shoved out of his thoughts as his hips were hiked up, pulling him on the tips of his toes as the pace quickened. He’d be cumming soon, then, and he would  _not_  be pulling out. He’d fill him up completely, adding to the trove that was already deep inside of him until it stretched the deepest of places in him.

His eyes rolled up at the thought, breath coming out in harsh pants as he held on for dear life to the back of their couch. His cock weakly throbbed between his legs, swaying heavy at the harsh thrusts behind him. Every so often, he’d be pushed close enough that the tip would rub against the leather backing of the couch, and there was already a line of his precum dripping down it to stain the carpet.

Fingers kneaded his chest, hiking him back so that he was standing instead of keeled over, and his head fell back to rest against Hunk’s shoulder.

“Shiro.” Hunk called his attention, running his hand across his husband’s stomach. “Look.”

“Mm?”

His head was angled down with a soft laugh, and his breath caught as he took in the slight distension in his belly, noticeable only if you were well acquainted with his body like the two of them were.

“Is that?”

“That’s all my cum, sugar.” Hunk let his head fall back again. “You’re holding it in so good for me.”

His thrusting resumed, fuller thrusts that had his toes curling. “You wanna take more for me?”

Shiro shakily reached for his stomach, to feel the bump for himself. He nearly came on the spot, dropping forward over the couch. “More, Hunk… please, more,  _more_.” He begged, fingers digging so tightly into the couch cushions, he was sure the leather would rip.

Hunk lifted Shiro’s leg up onto the back of the couch for a better angle, helping Shiro to  _feel_  the stretch of his hole as he took the entirety of Hunk’s length (which, in itself, was no easy feat, he just wanted to mention) with practiced ease.

He ended up cumming just before Hunk, spilling his seed between the cushions. It would be a bitch to clean, but he had no brain capacity to think about that when Hunk reached below to smear his cum across his stomach, pressing on the outward curve.

“I’m gonna cum, sugar. Gonna fill you up so good, ‘til you can’t feel anything else.” He promised, almost threatened.

Shiro’s vision whitened as Hunk pressed in one last time, deeper than any other thrust, before he felt himself stretching just the tiniest bit more inside, adding to the bump in his stomach.

He wasn’t sure how it was possible, but he’d begun to cum again. Nothing came out of his cock, but it felt just as intense, deep in the pit of his stomach. He cried out Hunk’s name, and only stopped himself from bursting out of the seams of his outfit by Hunk’s quick grip on him.

He slumped over, gasping, shuddering breaths racking his entire frame until Hunk pulled out. Barely a drop spilled out of him, held in by both his reclined position over the couch, and by how  _deep_  Hunk had been inside him.

Hunk helped him to his feet, very nearly carrying him to collapse on the couch, rubbing gentle circles across his hip with his thumb.

He was quickly wiped off with a nearby blanket, which Shiro  _would_  have fussed about if he’d been in his right mind. Hunk would take the blame later, though.

Hunk cradled him to his chest as he caught his breath, Shiro comfortably nestled between his thighs as their arousal began to settle. If either of them knew anything, it would probably be back again sometime within the hour.

Hunk hid his mischievous grin against Shiro’s forehead as he kissed him there. “Maybe we can do this in front of the mirror next time. So you can  _see_  just how ruined you look for me, right now.”

His stomach was so full, Shiro didn’t think he’d be able to move again. And he suddenly had the suspicion that Hunk had known  _exactly_  what that drug they were supposed to test would do to them.

But the thought  _did_  send an aroused throb through his body, and he tilted to the side to look at Hunk with a raised brow and wanton lick of his lips.

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> i gave myself a lingerie kink writing this OTL


End file.
